creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquiry about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If you do not and post to this talk page and your story was deleted for obvious reasons covered in the blog, I will link the aforementioned guide to your talk page as an explanation. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that I deleted? Read that guide before asking why I deleted your story. If you are inquiring about a longer story that I deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on the issues a bit. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta, if so, this guide has you covered. Archives Here to leave a hateful message??? Why not check out the Salt Mines to see how ineffective Internet rage is against me before wasting both our time. ---- Story deleted? Just came to ask why my story (Reticence) was deleted. Read the post and I'm really not sure. --Alalattack (talk) 20:49, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Re I definitively appreciate the honor. I had no clue I was even nominated for weeks. Thank you so much. GreyOwl (talk) 01:53, March 8, 2016 (UTC) RE Oh, sorry. I saw that a lot of people used it in quotations without spacing. GreyOwl (talk) 20:25, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Review Request Hello, Empy. A while back (as in, over half a year ago, when the story was uploaded), you critiqued In Torment III, and helped fix a bit of the story with me. I'd like to let you know that In Torment 4, the next chronological story, has been released, and that I'm looking for both reviews and insight. If you'd like to read the story, it'd be greatly appreciated. If not, thank you for reading this message. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 10:08, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Review Request (if you have time) So, I followed your advice and made a post on the Writer's showcase forum. I know that since you're an admin, you have other duties to attend to and maybe have other stories to read. But, if you can, it'd be nice to have a review since my stories are relatively obscure like the majority of creepypastas. Not all my stories are great, but I believe that this one is one of my better ones. But, I do understand that opinions tend to vary and I wish to become a better writer. If you do review it, I will be grateful. If not, that is fine too. "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 16:16, March 9, 2016 (UTC) The Other Side of the Curtain For 'The Other Side of the Curtain', when you are referring to a human as a serial killer, should it be categorized by monsters. That will help to know in the future, I realized it didn't really fit with Reality either; but in some sort of bented logic it can change your perception on how you think of showers. Anyway, let me know if a story has to do with a human killer, if the monster category is needed. [[User:NathanLeachman|''Get Ready!]] ([[User talk:NathanLeachman|Here I come]]) 17:45, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Not exactly what I was asking. It wasn't that the context clues supposed to me something else, I want to know if a story is told like this, and the killer is human, what's the category. [[User:NathanLeachman|Get Ready!]] ([[User talk:NathanLeachman|Here I come]]) 17:50, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Help please. I tried to archive my talk page since it's been sitting there for two years. But I mistakenly deleted it. :-) So I may have messed up a little bit, I had tried to archive my talk page since it has existed for going on 2 years, but I accidently linked it wrong, now it's eleted. Is there a reason a whole creepypasta story dissapears The creep is gone for some weird reason. Also this isn't the first time, I've been directed to a pasta. With just a title and no story. တရားသူကြီးကို တစ်ဖက်သတ်အစွဲ (talk) 19:46, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Excuse me, empy. I posted a new first draft of a creepypasta on the writer's workshop. Could you give critique on it? Thanks. Creeper50 (talk) 21:13, March 9, 2016 (UTC)Creeper50 Question Made an accidential formating error on user Johnathan Nash's talk page. Won't let me fix for some reason. What should I do. တရားသူကြီးကို တစ်ဖက်သတ်အစွဲ (talk) 19:02, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: Notice I would like to apologize about my minor changes. In the future, I would like to make bigger and more important changes Thanks I will keep this in mind. From now on, I will not change single words/ things that work. However, if the change helps sentence structure/ make more sense, then I will make that change. Thank you for your help. Spelling Just a quick question, when writing creepypastas, is it acceptable to use the Canadian/British English spelling of certain words and their variants? "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 22:27, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Alright, thanks for the clarifying the issue! "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 21:26, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Story Deletion Hello, you recently deleted a story I made called "My Mother Told Me How I Was Born" and stated the reason to be not meeting standards. May I ask what standards were not met so that I may work on it or just scrap it? I have already gone through the guidlines and standards many times and I'm a bit confused, could you please elaborate?Half-Breed2014 (talk) 23:21, March 14, 2016 (UTC)Half-Breed2014 hi I am dropping this message because my story was just deleted and I would like to know why. was it because it fell under a jeff rip off? like in my story my kid does go crazy and kill his mom and dad. (hopefully you read the story and got a proper idea as the story was completely different from JTK) but if it was for a different reason plz message me a reply saying why as I would like to use this info to improve future story's. (I messed up on last message forgot to put my name) not sure if last message went through or not so. hi my name is (Forget the nsa the illuminati is watching you now (talk) 04:41, March 15, 2016 (UTC))forget the nsa the illuminati is watching you now] is that how it works? sorry very new to this place made my acc earlier yesterday anyway my I looked at the faQs and my think only had the characteristic of a JTK rip off and if you took the time to read the story (I hope you did) then you know that it was very different then JTK. but if it was for a different reason then plz drop a message saying what is was as I would like to use that info to improve future pastas Sorry, when I saved my story They Feel It Too, the text dissapeared. Any ideas on what it could have been? TheLocoTrain (talk) 06:18, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Despicable Me obligatory hateful message here I caved and got the Fallout 4 season pass before it went to $50 due to not wanting to wait until 2017/18 for a Game of the Year edition. I was also prompted to buy it when I realized that Dead Rising 3's Apocalyptic Edition is still going for $40 despite the fact that Dead Rising itself came out as an Xbox One launch title, so yeah... I'm ashamed with myself XD By the way, I recommend setting up an all melee (Batman) build for Fallout 4: https://www.vg247.com/2016/01/20/fallout-4-build-guide-one-punch-man/ It's super fun and has revitalized the game for me while I wait for the DLC. Of course, I occasionally cheat and either shoot or grenade those that I cannot reach. Here's something that's sort of funny and might make you laugh. I posted all my stories from here onto a Wattpad account (thought it might make things easier in regards to fighting plagiarism on my stories if I put them on their site and hey, might reach more people that way, right?). Well, they decided to reclassify my Creepypasta from Horror to Fan Fiction despite it meeting their community guidelines' definition of Horror and not Fan Fiction which they then linked me to. So that's funny. It isn't really that big of a deal (not mad about it), but I'm trying to appeal it and get some more clarification for the change. I will probably just delete them if they leave it under Fan Fiction because I feel that is a bit misrepresentative of my work and likely won't reach the intended audience anyway. Just some more insight into the Wattpad scene for you though. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!]] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| '''I'm going to be popular]] 21:37, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :Sweet! I heavily modded Righteous Authority and ran with it on my first playthrough, the burning damage it did was deadly. On my current run I am mainly using Bladed Knuckles (Brass Knuckles with blades), though I do have an 'Instigating Aluminum Rolling Pin' which does double damage when the target is at full health XD Curiously, I don't recall ever coming across a Gauss Rifle in any of my playthroughs and I was level 60 something when I quit my first one (so I'm guessing it is level locked like the Enclave Power Armor). Haha, I actually missed recruiting Hancock on my first run, but he's certainly interesting! Oh, you'll have to sleep in order to save in the new one. :Haha, I hope so. Yep, that's what I replied in my appeal. Oh, now there's an idea! *Runs off and makes a sock puppet called Doom Beep* I got a response from them while I was typing this. They told me that they mark Creepypastas as Fan Fiction by default because they tend to be based off existing tropes/material and recommended that I categorize it as short story with a blurb about how it isn't Fan Fiction. I still feel it'd be better off under Horror, but I don't see much point in pressing further as short story is acceptable to me. Oh, there's a Copyright tag when you hit "Edit Story" which has all the different licenses. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 22:20, March 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh, that would make sense considering how it was pretty much an Enclave weapon and how the Brotherhood is basically the Enclave 2.0 (they probably looted them off Enclave soldiers in the Capital Wasteland). I had that quest glitch on me two different times when I got in the vertibird to board the Prydwyn. First time, the vertibird flew off the map with me on board, second time I got shot down in it somehow; super glitchy quest, but fun. I managed to get everyone with the exception of Hancock on my first go. Funnily enough, I knew he was a companion, but never set off the flag for him to become my companion. I ignore power armor too. One place that you should explore near is the Shamrock Taphouse, nuff said. ::Yeah, but at least I got the option to mark it as something else. I'm not sure if I understand things entirely, but there are rankings for the stories by category which has to do with how likely they'll get recommended as reading or advertised. Horror had around 800 entries whereas I imagine fan-fiction and short stories have way more because they are loose terms. Yes, I'll just bear with it for now. If I get to where I dislike it then it isn't like I can't take my toys and go elsewhere. The consistency around here (disregarding the historical archives, I guess) is why I really love it here. It is really easy to figure out what is what and one is able to do pretty much whatever with their stories. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 02:37, March 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Heh, I did too. I ended up siding with the Railroad and then felt like a scumbag when I realized that I placed the value of philosophy over that of human life, ah well. The internet 'unanimously' hates Garvey XD That's awful! I haven't had any probably with elevators yet. What system are you playing on, Download Installbox One myself. :::The current situation is acceptable to me albeit somewhat questionable. It is possible that they might. I never dug too deep, I just looked to see that they had horror and short story categories. I'm just waiting for the day that I get banned for plagiarism, whether it is because someone else on there had plagiarized a story of mine from the wiki and posted it on Wattpad before I made an account on there or because they find the same stories posted on here (even though the username is the exact same) XD As far as I am aware I have only had one of my stories plagiarized and the person credited me after I private messaged him and another had shared one of my stories, but claimed that they didn't write any of the stories that they had posted (which is fine with me even though I wasn't credited). :::Well, if you do make a Wattpad and want a custom cover let me know. I'm not any good yet, but I've been messing around with gimp, so maybe I'll be good at it by the time you ask (if you do). If not, I guess at least it'd amount to more practice, lol. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 03:22, March 16, 2016 (UTC) ::I think what it lacked was a moment of triumph in the story which doesn't get undercut later. I kind of felt like every single victory I had was cut down to size later on. That said, I had a lot of fun siding with the Institute and the Minutemen (they aren't so bad when you start dressing and arming your troops at the Castle). I guess that Bethesda thought that the Minutemen was a reasonable equivalent to an Independent Faction. I wish you better luck with your PS4 than I had with mine, mine died at 11 months after purchase. ::Today I learned that one of the two games that I am excited for which comes out this year (Stellaris, the other being Mafia 3) is coming out on May 9th, yay! Here's all the Developer Diaries if you are interested, though it's PC exclusive and will need a good one to run it: https://forum.paradoxplaza.com/forum/index.php?threads/stellaris-developer-diary-archive.882950/ Speaking of good PC's, I'm going to have to buy a new PC to play it :| Ah well, I've got like 8 games that I want which my PC can't play anyway (2009 Dell). ::Sure it wouldn't make any sense, but sense doesn't always come into play. Personally, I don't think it would be worth your time, but who knows. My insights tell me that a grand total of 2 person(s) has viewed my stories on Wattpad and one of them was me. To put things into perspective, I uploaded them a month ago yesterday. It seems to have a Facebook-like system of "follow me and read my stories and I'll do the same to yours". [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 04:03, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Hey there, I was wondering if you could put my blog in the Writing Advice Blog Section, I think it is unique and helpful. If not, let me know why, so I'm not leaving this open ended. Thanks! [[User:NathanLeachman|''Get Ready!]] ([[User talk:NathanLeachman|Here I come]]) 15:41, March 16, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, them removing Ron Perlman from narrating didn't sit right with me. I'm happy for the cameo he had as the news reporter at the beginning, but he should have had more of a role. X-COM 2 does look good and I might get it after I get a stronger computer, but I'm sort of on the fence because of the consequence of permanently losing soldiers (I have a lot of negative consequences as is in real life, lol). I haven't played any of the Fire Emblem games, but I hear that Awakening is pretty good, although the translation team screwed the pooch on certain parts. I was actually going to get Birthrights, the newest Fire Emblem, but I found out that they removed content from the North American release and rewrote a couple of characters which is a massive turn-off (I hate censorship, even if something stupid like a petting minigame is basically all that is lost, I'm still paying the same price for less content). :You are always welcome to post them on the VSN, if you want: http://vroomvroom.freeforums.net/board/15/user-writings I set up a 'User Writings' section way back when that I'm practically the only one that uses anyway. The community size has been greatly reduced, but we're still averaging around 60 unique logins and 200 unique guests a day. The only thing that VSN has going for it that some of the big sites don't is that it lets you see how many views a topic (story) has. Not much of an option, but it exists for you. If you do join then just be sure to use a unique password and email (you can get burner mails here: http://www.mail.com/. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!]] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| '''I'm going to be popular]] 18:20, March 16, 2016 (UTC) ::He's the reporter on the TV at the beginning of the game that talks about the confirmed nuclear detonations. I gathered that when you said you were looking forward to the survival mode. I'm a wuss and like to take things easy, though I did beat New Vegas' survival mode because it was the last achievement I needed. I've also beaten every COD game since Modern Warfare 2 on Veteran, though I don't have Black Ops 3 yet, but other than that I stick to easy or normal. I usually enjoy messing with console commands on PC and making overpowered characters after I've beaten a game once or twice too. I've seen some really hilarious and amazing mods for X-COM 2 such as Shrek faces for everyone XD ::I just sort of view it as a mix of "you can't handle this because you live in the United States" and paying the same for less. I realize that might not be the intent and that they probably have focus groups and data to support the cuts, but I just really dislike it. Just me complaining really. It does suck when plot points and character development is lost due to poor translations/localization though. ::Makes sense to me. I honestly couldn't tell you if those are unique views or not. That said, I wish this wiki had a more accessible way to check views, because as it stands now it is a real pain (I go in through insights and as far as I know you just have to scrolls through everything until you find whatever you are looking for). [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 20:22, March 16, 2016 (UTC) I read through the page saying some of the reasons why a page would be deleted. I could see some confusion, so I will try to clear things up. I know it was riddled with spelling/grammatical errors. That was to symbolize that Angel was slowly going insane, and was writing the journal in a very bad state of mind. If it was like any other journal pasta, I apologize. That's my favourite kind of pasta, and I guess all the ones I read rubbed off on me until I just made a generic pasta. It was overall kind of rushed, and that killed the suspense. I apologize. I couldn't find many other reasons. i'm planning on re-posting it in the Writer's Workshop for extra feedback, but please elaborate on why you deleted it. ~Mi Torta, a.k.a. Longanimals :Ah, that's understandable. Diamond City (and the hub areas in general) was a major letdown for me. None of them really clicked with me or made me go "Wow, how innovative of those survivors". I also don't care for Travis (sorry), the Diamond City Radio Host, because he talks way too quietly and takes forever to get to the point. I'm not nearly into COD as most others and I feel that the series peaked a long time ago. I just do a tad bit of multiplayer and go through the campaign once or twice. Modern Warfare 2 is still my favorite in regards to both the story and the multiplayer. Oh gosh, lol! Oh, this is worth a laugh or two: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tqpp3dDJa5k :Maybe one of these days wiki will mess with the core code based upon user feedback? One can dream. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 06:33, March 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Didn't know if you had done that quest or not, so I didn't mention it before, but I still hate him even after the quest because then he comes across like a douche. You're either forced to have him with social anxiety or enough arrogance to power a room full of armchair analysts, both extremes made for a poor host in my opinion. I feel like Bethesda might have felt like "Well, the player can create their own dream settlements, so good enough" which is unfortunate if the case. Developers tend to be better at designing stuff, not to mention all the tools they have access to that the majority of the player-base doesn't. Yeah, the vaults weren't memorable at all and pre-release most people were able to guess what Vault 111 was all about. I'm hoping that some DLC/Mods/Updates add more interesting vaults. That is a bummer, but it is something that I've done without and can continue to do so without. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 06:57, March 17, 2016 (UTC) New story! Hey, Empy. It's been a while. I recently wrote a story for class and decided to put it up on the WW a couple days. Would you care to give it a look? I'm not sure it's on the level of Twenty, but I think it turned out pretty well and I want to upload it once I get some opinions on it and clean some stuff up. Here's the link for ya: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:530810 No rush, or anything. I just want some feedback and no ones looked at it yet. Thanks! Seviren (talk) 23:58, March 17, 2016 (UTC)Seviren No problem, man. Like I said; no rush. Thanks Seviren (talk) 00:50, March 18, 2016 (UTC)Seviren An Average Story Hello. I don't know if my story, An Average Story should be deleted for Housekeeping reasons. If it shouldn't, then remove the M4R please. [[User:NathanLeachman|''Get Ready!]] ([[User talk:NathanLeachman|Here I come]]) 13:57, March 18, 2016 (UTC) I definitely would like a copy, because I was going to salvage it but didn't really know where to start...I didn't really go into detail on why I marked it for review, but a lot of the things you mentioned with repeating words is part of it. I seem to have that problem a lot with my stories. As far as the story goes, I noticed that I had trouble getting immersed into the story as well; and the ending needed some major re-working. I honestly am not sure how it fell through the cracks, or why I didn't upload it to Writer's Workshop a year ago, but... Micropastas I have a couple of micropasta's that I think are decent, but not amazing, just something to add to my contributions I guess...There's two...I want some good constructive, because if they're nearly good enough for a micropasta QS, then I will take the advice and go through them. They're like really litle micropasta's, and the endings could be fixed, but other than that I think they are near good enough. I had posted them ot writer's workshop nearly two years ago, but I got opinions from two people who I haven't seen on the wiki for a long itme. So if you could, just tell me what you think(I'm probably deluding myself, I don't know.), I'm not going for 10/10, but a nice little contribution to the stories on the wiki. Thanks, [[User:NathanLeachman|Get Ready!]] ([[User talk:NathanLeachman|Here I come]]) 18:59, March 18, 2016 (UTC) I wasn't really managing my An Average Story, first. In fact, I was going through chronological order and fixing a number of stories that had good concepts but failed miserably on terms of quality. Strictness is fine, I understand that. That's not the point, those two were the next on the list. And I think they both have good concepts. [[User:NathanLeachman|Get Ready!]] ([[User talk:NathanLeachman|Here I come]]) 23:52, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey there, I want to apologize for posting my story like that. I kind of was in a rush and acted on impulse. I did edit somewhat, fixed many errors that I saw. As for the story plot holes, I will agree to disagree. As in my edited story, I had mentioned that I had fallen asleep after tackling the friend. When I woke up, I found him in the bed. I didn't have time to read the marked for review, could you tell me what it said so I could fix it up. It was the project I was working on. Maybe, I shouldn't try to salvage stories that had already failed, it won't be useful.[[User:NathanLeachman|Get Ready!]] ([[User talk:NathanLeachman|Here I come]]) 23:52, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Admin Questions? Hey There, I hope i'm not bothering you but i've been thinking abut it for a few weeks now- How exactly does one become an admin on creepypasta? is it like extremely complicated tests and stuff or is it like you just ask and you're in? not that i wanted to be an admin- it's just something that crossed my mind. LMTyo13 (talk) 20:44, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Haha seems cool! thanks for clearing it up! LMTyo13 (talk) 20:49, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Issues with the BEN DROWNED entry Hello! My name is Wyatt, and I've been running the Jadusable Wiki for a few years now. For a while, I have noticed that the version of the pasta commonly referred to as BEN DROWNED on this wiki is, sadly, flawed and contains edits not made to the original version. Allow me to explain. When Alex Hall wrote this story in 2010, he posted it to 4chan first, then when the subsequent ARG picked up, he was able to post it in its entirety on the then-current game website. After the new community Within Hubris was created, he made the final edits to it and posted it there. This version on Within Hubris is the de facto official version of the story. However, there are differences in this story ranging from minor grammatical errors and entire paragraphs ommitted to the addition of a single line not present in any of Alex Hall's original drafts. The line in particular that does not belong is the very last one. Nowhere in any incarnation of the story does the phrase, "...You shouldn't have done that, Matt. You shouldn't have done that..." appear. In fact, Matt is not the subject of that story arc at all, and is a character from the ARG portion of the story. I would be happy to provide you with the most efficient version for the wiki format, if that is no problem to you. Keep in mind that as the runner of the Jadusable Wiki, I have experience and know as much as possible on this matter. This is also a personal matter to me, as this story has had an incredible impact on my life due to the people I met through it, so I would love to do it justice by not allowing this version to be known as the real one. I hope you can get back to me about this soon. Thank you for your time! Circle Hunter (talk) 22:42, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Alright! The 4chan version is now partially lost, since the original text has timed out. Screenshots of the first two chapters have survived here and here. The second version from the ARG site, which unfortunately does not exist anymore, has been preserved and posted on a recreation of the website here. The official version is hosted on the second Within Hubris forum here. Also, I feel like I should mention that the official name of the story is The Haunted Cartridge, and my personal suggestion for the title is ''The Haunted Cartridge (BEN DROWNED). Circle Hunter (talk) 23:07, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Great. Could you let me know what decision you come to? Circle Hunter (talk) 23:11, March 19, 2016 (UTC) A Thanks and A Couple Quick Questions I would like to thank you for deleting my page. To be honest, it helped me for future reference. Now, i was wondering about the part that says "(and the only contributor was...)". Now, if I were writing a creepypasta, wouldn't that mean I'd be the only one writing it? Now, that's saying I don't plan on doing a group creepypasta or anything of that manner. So, if there's anything wrong with my claim, please inform me on such. TheVeryFancyHorse New (talk) 12:13, March 20, 2016 (UTC) New Story :) Hey, I posted a story I think meets the Quality Standards. It's part of my collection that I've been working on for a couple of months. I've decided to upload one story at a time from the collection so I'm not multi tasking with a bunch of edits. I looked at it, I've edited several times since uploading. Not the best addition, on basis of Micropastas. But I think it edges the QS if not slightly. I like it, so I didn't really think I needed a second opinion. But if you have one, then please, let me know so I don't waste my time going through the Deletion Appeal. [[User:NathanLeachman|''Get Ready!]] ([[User talk:NathanLeachman|Here I come]]) 22:04, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Story deletion Hey, just wondering why mg story (late night smoke) was deleted. I read all the pertaining 'whys' and it's not very clear. Id really like to be able to post it, so if I could get a clear telling of what needs fixed that'd be great.--Debaucheryforme (talk) 04:16, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Story deletion Thank you. While I do appreciate the advice I would like to clarify a few points. The sound of her foot dragging was the first indication of her presence I gave, and the dream part was entirely intentional. I was actually expanding on a poem I wrote, as I'm much more accustomed to poetry but was trying my hand a story writing. I understand the necessity for more details at the end, and wasn't intending to rush it, rather I was dragging out the details on the creature to make sure the full extent of terror was understood. I do appreciate the feedback, and am currently working to make it better. Any more feedback or constructive criticism is more than welcome. Are there any good points to my story? Things well written, things nicely developed? And of course any other advice. Also, I'm not quite understanding how the specified sentence was awkward? --Debaucheryforme (talk) 05:52, March 22, 2016 (UTC) New Story - Cont. Hey, could you check out my story? It's definitely worthy of QS, but I want to know if it is actually any good or not. [[User:NathanLeachman|Nathan Leachman]] | [[User talk:NathanLeachman|Talk'']] 17:22, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Deletion Question Hello, empyrealactive. I understand that my pasta was deleted due to lack of certain standards. I need clarification on what exactly was wrong with my submission. Since you enacted the deletion, I am sure you have good reason. I just need to know the reason. I think I may have made a sentence too long, but I still would like to upload my pasta if at all possible. If it is possible to reupload a revised version of the pasta or if it is o.k. to upload it to another platform(eg. my wikia or blog) please let me know. Until then, I will try and see if I can find what I did incorrectly through the rules and guides on the wiki. Best Wishes,GED perfection entertainment (talk) 22:49, March 22, 2016 (UTC)greeneyedanwrites Was it because my story was too cliche? I checked the page of cliches and realized that I used quite a lot of those cliches;) I can't help it, I live for the cliche, but yeah, I'll try to cut back on it next time I write a creepypasta. That's probably not the only reason as to why you may have taken it down, please let me know what else I need to improve on, thank you! GrimJungleBook (talk) 02:24, March 23, 2016 (UTC) GrimJungleBook GrimJungleBook (talk) 02:24, March 23, 2016 (UTC)